Karcanon im Jahr der Blüten 431
Überblick Karcanon Von Nisan bis Aw im Jahr der Blüten 431 n.P. Die Finsternis am Grünen Meer siegt sich zu Tode Auf den ersten Blick scheint es, als seien alle Anstrengungen, die Finsternis aus der Region am Grünen Meer zu vertreiben und die einst von Riesenspinnen, dann von kleinen Dämonenscharen bevölkerten Grossen Ebenen zu befreien, von kaum einem Erfolg gekrönt. Auch zu Beginn dieses Jahres wieder hat die Finsternis am Grünen Meer Erfolge, kann Orte erobern, Schlachten gewinnen und andere Schlachten zumindest überleben. Im Wesentlichen besteht die Finsternis am Grünen Meer aus dem Freistaat Aerinn des finsteren Magier-Schamanen Turrlogh (oder doch eher des Haviariats Takan-taan, der für die Elitekrieger Seths, die Naaliten zuständig ist?), der eine Reihe von kleineren Kräften um sich geschart hat: * Die Wergols des Arus Ur Eklas von Wergolost auf Rillannon, die Marthogals des Worbandt Narg Exedron (von dem man schon länger nichts mehr gehört hat). * Die Marhugs, die rauhen piratischen Menschen des dunkelgrauen Inselreiches Marthog, das sich um Wergolost gebildet hat * Das Reich Shodo Wun des finsteren Königs Z'Dun, dessen Shrch Rssn von einer Plage des besetzten Silur zu einem bedrohlichen Nachbar des freien Thumgal wurden. * Die Beilmänner, eine blutrünstige Pirateneinheit im Grünen Meer, von denen man auch schon eine Weile nichts mehr gehört hat. Aber Beilmänner und Wergols haben sich wie die Shrch Rssn anscheinend in ihren Verstecken verschanzt, dem Reich Marthog rücken die vorrückenden Truppen des Jamcatez von Mariguy aus Enceril auf den Pelz, die Fortschritte verzeichnen können. Und Aerinn selbst kämpft an so vielen Fronten dass jeder Sieg dennoch zu teuer erkauft ist: Borgon Dyl hat einen Großteil seiner gewaltigen Landkriegsmacht an Aerinns Grenzen oder sogar in die Große Ebene gebracht, Bagunda hat nicht mehr untätig zugesehen und hält selbst mit Kalam Hold wieder einen Rüstort in der Großen Ebene. Selbst einen Tempel eines eher dem Licht zuneigenden Chaosgottes haben die Sethanbeter einer finsteren Ordnung nicht schleifen oder dauerhaft erobern können: Es ist Bagunda, das den Tempel Aglorok verteidigt. Ataris hat zwar Stück für Stück Land verloren, in diesen Monaten die einst nach von Chaireddin gebaute Burg Peleas, die durch Verrat vor über 20 Jahren an Ataris fiel, doch auch diese Landstreitmacht ist nun massiv in Bewegung gegen den Freistaat. Aerinn kann unterdessen gar nicht halb so viele Krieger nachrüsten wie es durch seine Siege verliert... Da tröstet auch die Eroberung des bagundischen Turgo-Kammala oder von Burg Mermidon, einst Stammsitz des Archonregantors Valdran yr Rautha, in diesem Monat nicht darüber hinweg dass all die anderen Reiche ein Hinterland haben, während Aerinn selbst das Schlachtfeld der Nachbarn ist. Die Eroberungen Aerinns über den Rimtjal-Wald hinaus, Burg Ceria einschliessend, hat Borgon Dyl in Alarmbereitschaft versetzt, denn keinesfalls möchte der Kriegsherr Mardon n'Ylon, dass sein Stammland um die Stadt Lydon zum Kriegsgebiet wird. So wurde von Borgon Dyl Lydon zum grossen Preis gemacht: unbezwingbar, aber mit wertvollen Zielen. Kämpfe zwischen Spinnenwacht und Amira Zwischen der aerischen Burg Spinnenwacht, gelegen in den Monsterhügeln der tharlanischen Halbinsel, und der atarischen Festung Amira kam es zu heftigen Kämpfen beider Reiche. Gewaltige Verbände unter Führung der 11. atarischen Infanterie marschierten auf die finstere Burg der Aeri zu, um die Initiative dieses Krieges nicht nur der Gegenseite zu überlassen. In einem gewaltigen Ringen und drei aufeinander folgenden Schlachten, in denen Ataris zunächst drei, dann zwei, dann noch eine Tausendschaft seiner treuen Krieger verlor, gelang es den Atariern zunächst die Strasse und dann, ohne weiter grosse Gegenwehr, auch die am Ende der Strasse liegende Burg Spinnenwacht zu erobern. Dies ist das erste Mal seit vielen Jahren, wenn nicht überhaupt, dass es einem der Nachbarreiche gelang, einen ursprünglich aerischen Rüstort zu erobern und nicht nur, einen von den Aeri eroberten Ort zurück zu gewinnen. Das Jahr der Blüten bringt Hoffnung für das Licht, auch rund um das Grüne Meer. Tiefe Wasser sind nicht still – Untiere an den Küsten! In den letzten Monaten, eigentlich seit Beginn des letzten Jahrs der Alpträume, sind immer öfter Sichtungen von Wesen der Tiefe auch ausserhalb der Tiefsee vorgekommen, nach Silur, das schon vor längerer Zeit einmal betroffen war mit dem grossen Kraken von Callen, und Dirhael, dessen Sümpfe auch Schlinger und Kraken zu sehen bekamen, ist auch an der Küste von Borgon Dyl, von Ataris, und selbst am Eingang zum Grünen Meer keiner mehr davor sicher, Untiere der Tiefe, die Kinder des Xnum, zumindest auf See zu erspähen. Gar nicht so weit von der nun auch Fluchtburg und Lichtfestung gewordenen Borgon-Dyl Stadt Lydon, die einst Fürst Seram von Lydon auf Drängen Lyralendas von einer bakanasanischen zu einer Borgon-dylschen machte, sind Schlinger gesehen worden. Die aussergewöhnlichen Ungeheuer, die Schiffe samt Besatzung verschlingen und notfalls auch stattdessen Fischerdörfer an den Küsten nehmen, gelten als unbesiegbar, auch wenn dem kaiserlichen Erzmagier Katuum gelungen sein soll, im Jahr des Drachen 412 bei der Lichtliga einen verfolgenden Schlinger tatsächlich zu töten. Nun drohen sie, den Monak hinauf an Land zu kommen. Auch Bylreen, der einzige grosse tiefgelegene Ort auf der Insel Orgareena, könnte Besuch von einem Schlinger bekommen. An der Festung Pylon in Ataris ist der Alptraum vom Schlinger im Hafenbecken vorbeigegangen, während die Burg Minja in Antharlan, der das Ungeheuer näher kam, sicher auf einer Klippe weit oberhalb der Wasserlinie sitzt. Nun aber ist das Tiefseeungeheuer im Machairas von Pylon an der atarischen Küste an Land gegangen und verheert die Küstendörfer von Ataris. Kann den niemand etwas tun? Einfache Bauern und Fischer vermutlich nicht, aber wenn es um Festungen geht gibt es doch Waffen, Fernwaffen und gewöhnlich viele Bewaffnete die auch kämpfen können. Wenn es dann um Schwimmende Festungen geht, wie jüngst unweit der dem Riesengott Dondra geweihten Tempelinsel Rhemis, wird es interessanter. In der Seeschlacht vor Rhemis kämpfte ein gewaltiger Schlinger, um ein mehrfaches größer als alles was die Seeleute bisher gesichtet hatten, gegen die schwimmende Festung Lohanya, die Platz für ein ganzes Volk zur See bietet und einst von Magister Urgs von Drakken ins Leben gerufen wurde. Nach heftigen Kämpfen und Verlusten im nur einstelligen Bereich an Schiffen, gelang es der Lohanya, den Riesenschlinger zu vertreiben und die Schwimmende Festung wieder zu sichern. Niemand aber kann ausschliessen, dass dieser Schlinger eines Tages zurückkehrt. Der Kaiserliche Rat Sunrise von Sakilia in der Stadt der Mandelblüte Die Tochter von Quinty und Katuum ist der schönste und anmutigste Paladin, ein Mitglied des Ordens der Traumritter und eine Feldherrin bei den Elfen von Taron don Umn. Sie kämpfte in allen Schlachten unter ihren Getreuen an der Front. Nach ihrer Vermählung mit Fürst Tomhast Yrum, dem Fürsten von Gaudron, und der Geburt ihres gemeinsamen Kindes, eines sonderbegabten Sohnes, wurde sie nur noch auf diplomatische Reisen geschickt. Bei einer von diesen wurde sie im Jahr der Spinne 413 n.P. von Riesenspinnen entführt und nach einem aufwändigen Rettungseinsatz von ihrer Mutter, Königin Quinty, und der Hochpriesterin vom Tal des Lebens, Leschij Ralima Merlek, befreit. Nun sitzt sie im Kaiserlichen Rat von Chalkis als Vertreterin von Taron don Umn bei Kaiser Bofri von Karcanon und schlägt dort ihre Schlachten. Sie bekommt hier, seit sie von zu Hause weg ist, kaum noch Botschaften oder Nachrichten. Das macht das Arbeiten für sie schwer. Als Kriegerin ist sie es nicht gewohnt so viel Fußarbeit zu machen. Damit meint sie von Landesvertreter zu Landesvertreter, von Silur nach Phialeia, von Antharlan nach Gorgonya, zu gehen und nach ihren Sorgen und Nöten zu fragen. Das sieht sie nicht als ihre Aufgabe an. Sie vertritt wohl in wichtigen Fragen ihren Vater, den Elfenkönig Katuum, den Erzmagier des Kaisers, aber ohne einen Rückhalt kann sie auch nicht handeln. Außerdem ist ihr bewusst, dass auf Karcanon die Distanzen zwischen zwei Punkten für alle ausser Traumrittern und vielleicht Magiern enorm sein können. Das hat sie an ihrem eigenen Leib verspürt, denn keines der anderen Ratsmitglieder, wie sie mittlerweile weiß, hat einen längeren Weg zu diesem Ort zurücklegen müssen als sie. Seit die gutbefestigte Stadt Chalkis zum kaiserlichen Regierungssitz ausgebaut wurde, gibt es hier nicht nur eine Vielzahl von Sitzungsgebäude und Kleintempel von den meisten Göttern, ein erweiterter Hafen, sondern auch Unterhaltung für fast alle Geschmäcker. Es wurde die Arena erweitert, eine Rennstrecke für Wagen und Pferde gebaut, in einer ruhigen Bucht ein Plansch- und Schwimmbecken eingerichtet (ein weitgeriester Barde hat davon geschwärmt), mehrere gepflegte Restaurants und Kneipen (Bars) in leicht zu überwachbaren Orten und Plätzen geschaffen und es wurden die vorhanden Parks in der Stadt neu gestaltet. Die Stadt der Mandelblüte wird ihrem alten Namen wieder vielerorts gerecht. Den Hauptaufwand der Stadt bestand darin ein neues Botschafter- und Gästeviertel zu ersinnen, errichten und zu gestalten in welchem jedes Ratsmitglied sein eigenes Herrenhaus mit Bedienstetengebäude, Stall und Garten bekommen hat. In manchen Fällen sind die Bereiche, die einzelnen Delegationen zur Verfügung gestellt oder von diesen ausgebaut wurden, so gross dass es fast eigene Stadtviertel der Metropole Chalkis sein könnten – solange man Viertel nicht im wörtlichen, sondern im übertragenen Sinne versteht. Die Metropole Chalkis wird unabhängig von den Botschaftern und anderen Würdenträgern die sich hier aufhalten von dem Herrscher dieses Stadtstaates regiert, also dem Kaiser Bofri. Diesem stehen von ihm ernannte Vertreter zur Seite, die in seinem Sinne die Geschicke der Stadt leiten, da der Kaiser einen sehr vollen Terminkalender hat durch welchen er kaum dazu kommen könnte. Jetzt ein paar Sachen und Dinge für was man zu dieser Stadt kommen kann: In dieser Stadt können sich Vertreter von Ländern treffen um mit einander auf neutralen Boden zu verhandeln, Verträge zu unterschreiben, sich beraten lassen und wenn nötig Konflikte am Verhandlungstisch zu schlichten oder im Notfall im Wettkampf beizulegen. Der Kaiser kann nur durch die Mitglieder des kaiserlichen Rates und seinem Verhandlungsgeschick tätig werden. Mit seinen Mitteln und Truppen allein kann er kaum Etwas bewegen, da diese für die zumeist an ihn herangetragenen Probleme einfach zu gering sind. Das Silurische Viertel in der Stadt der Mandelblüte Mit ihrem König Ragall haben sich viele Silurer in der Kaiserstadt Chalkis niedergelassen. Ursprünglich lagen ihre Unterkünfte über die ganze Stadt verteilt, dort, wo in der schnell wachsenden Stadt eben Platz zu finden war. Später konnte Ragall für seine Landsleute bei der kaiserlichen Verwaltung ein größeres Stück Land in den neu eingemeindeten Bezirken reservieren. Hier entsteht das Silurische Viertel. Das neu erworbene Land liegt langrechteckig entlang der Küste des Grünen Meeres. So können dort die Schiffe Silurs anlanden, ohne die aufwändigen Prozeduren des Kaiserlichen Hafenamtes durchlaufen zu müssen. Dessen Pflichten nimmt ein auf den Kaiser vereidigter silurischer Hafenmeister wahr. Mitten im Viertel liegt ein großer, rechteckiger Platz, der mit einer Schmalseite zum Meer weist. Aktuell werden dort noch die Schiffe der Silurer auf den Strand gezogen, doch sobald der Schiffverkehr intensiver wird sollen sich Molen ins Meer erstrecken und den Schiffen bequeme Anlegestellen bieten. Entlang des Platzes werden vierstöckige Häuser aus Stein errichtet, die sämtlich traufenständig sind und identische Fassaden zeigen. So entsteht ein wahrhaft königlicher Platz, der doch Eigentum aller Silurer ist und an dem der König als gleicher unter gleichen wohnt. So ist wenigstens der äußere Eindruck, allerdings besitzen die Häuser von Kaufleuten geringerer Bedeutung gerade zwei Fensterachsen, das Haus des Königs hingegen deren achtzehn. Es ist auch prächtiger ausgestattet, mit allem Luxus, den Chalkis zu bieten hat, und mit einem königlichen Ball- und Residenzsaal. In einem anderen Haus verbirgt sich, von außen nicht als solcher zu erkennen, ein Tempel der Dena und des Chnum. In weiteren Häusern kann man die Waren Silurs begutachten und erwerben. Außerdem gibt es mehrere Gasthäuser, die Silurern und Chalkern die silurische Küche offerieren. Der Platz ist an den Längsseiten durch zwei und an der Querseite durch eine Straße mit dem Rest des Silurischen Viertels verbunden. Die Straße an der Querseite ist als breite Allee und Prunkstraße angelegt. Sie mündet auf einer der Hauptstraßen von Chalkis und ist der wesentliche Zugang zum silurischen Viertels. Sie und die anderen vier Straßen schneiden nach hundert Schritt eine bogenförmige Promenade, die am Meer beginnt und wieder zum Meer zurück führt. Jenseits der Promenade füllen Gärten die verbleidenden Zwickel auf. An den vier kleineren Straßen stehen die einfachere Häuser von Handwerkern und Seeleuten. Entlang des Ufers gibt es Gewerbe, Werften und Lagerhäuser. So verbindet das Silurische Viertel Prunk mit rationeller Gestaltung, ist zugleich Residenz des silurischen Königs und Ausdruck des vernunftgeprägten silurischen Geistes. Damit endete der Bericht über den Kaiserlichen Rat und die Kaiserstadt Chalkis für diesen Mond. Eines der Themen im Jahr 431 ist die Ankunft der Druiden, die aus dem Wald von Aran und dem Wald von Mannar an den Kaiserhof gelangen und dafür plädieren, dass seltene und magische Pflanzen aus dem ganzen Kaiserreich in einen Bannwald in Chalkis gepflanz werden, einen heiligen geschützten Wald, den selbst der Kaiser nur barfuss betreten darf. Pflanzensamen und Setzlinge von solchen Pflanzen sollen auch von einem Wald zum anderen gebracht werden, um solche heiligen Haine auch in anderen Wäldern des Königreiches anzulegen. Ein anderes Thema im Kaiserlichen Rat ist die unsichere Situation der Seefahrt zwischen Chalkis und dem Meer der Balken oder der Bucht von Myrna, sowie das Vordringen der Finsternis im Grünen Meer und der Krieg in den Monsterhügeln, zwischen Ataris und Aerinn. Vorschläge der Ratsmitglieder werden erfragt, angehört und umgesetzt soweit möglich. König Ragall von Silurien: Tatsächlich bereitet mir und ganz Silur die Piraterie am Grünen Meer erhebliche Probleme. Ich möchte daran erinnern, dass unlängst einige Schiffe Silurs, welche Schüler und Lehrer zur Manablanda- Akademie bringen sollten von Piraten überfallen wurden und dass sie noch immer jenseits der Meerenge warten. Auch eine Reise des Königs in seine Heimat, so sie erforderlich sein sollte ist aktuell mit erheblichen Risiken verbunden, so sie nicht mit Unterstützung einer gßößeren, befreundeten Flotte geschieht. Alle anderen Anwesenden werden gleiche Probleme haben, wenn auch nicht persönlich so doch ihre Diplomaten, Boten, Scholaren oder Händler. Langfristig soll es also Ziel des Kaiserlichen Rates sein, die Piraterie im Grünen Meer zu beenden, kurzfristig sollen wenigstens die Seewege nach Chalkis gesichert werden. Fürstin Martyna von Belgaran, Regentin Königin Eduerivas im Erzherzogtum Addassam-Orr: Ich werde deshalb eine große Flotte mit einer entsprechenden Anzahl von Bewaffneten bereit stellen und rings um die Machairasküste Karcanons ins Grüne Meer führen. Ihr Ziel sei die Bekämpfung des Piratentums von seiner Einfahrt bis hinunter nach Chalkis, denn diese Strecke ist für Silur wesentlich. Eine entsprechende Seemacht, welche von Chalkis nach Machairas segelt wäre eine große Hilfe. König Ragall von Silurien: Sobald die Seefahrt leidlich sicher ist können auch Vertreter der vielen seltsamen Pflanzen Silurs nach Chalkis gebracht werden. Gerade fallen mir die Gornopyken genannten Rollpilze ein, aber es gibt zahllose weitere, bei deren Auswahl und Pflege Vertreter der Magierakademie auf Silur sicher gerne behilflich sind. Rimjin n'Jalkhan, Beobachterin für die Deye von Borgon-Dyl Unsere Flotte sollte schon längst im Grünen Meer eingetroffen sein, um die hiesige Piraterie zu bekämpfen. Doch musste sie umkehren, um der Bedrohung unserer machairischen Küstenabschnitte durch Xnum Herr zu werden. Sunrise von Sakilia (für Taron don Umn) Sunrise von Sakilia stellt in Aussicht, aus dem heiligen Einhornwald von Taron don Umn (der im Umfeld von Tantador zu finden ist) eine beachtliche Auswahl an seltenen und magischen Pflanzen und Baumsetzlingen für den heiligen Bannwald von Chalkis bringen zu lassen. Falls eine der Priesterinnen von Tantador sich dafür freiwillig meldet, erhält sie den Auftrag, diese Pflanzen (und den sie umgebenden Bannwald) künftig bis an ihr Lebensende (was bei Elfen erfahrungsgemäss sehr lange dauern kann) zu behüten, zu hegen und zu pflegen. Zur Piraterie im Grünen Meer und der Sicherung der Seewege nach Chalkis Sunrise kann im Namen ihres Vaters, den Elfenkönigs Katuum, sprechen und erklärt, dass der überwiegende Teil der Flotte des Reiches Taron don Umn künftig nach Chalkis überstellt und dem Kaiser als Geschenk übereignet werden soll. Es handelt sich dabei um eine grosse Flotte, zehnmal so gross wie die bisher aus Taron don Umn vor Chalkis ankernde Flotte, die schon bisweilen für Fahrten im Nahbereich zur Verfügung gestanden hatte und das Flaggschiff Katuums enthält. Die achthundert Schiffe werden ab sofort auf dem Weg zur Kaiserstadt Chalkis sein und dort in etwa 21 Monaten erwartet, denn, so erklärt die Prinzessin, dies ist eine sehr grosse Welt. Zwei Jahre aber, erklärt sie aus der Lebenserfahrung und -betrachtung einer Talelfe, vergehen schnell in einem Jahrhundert, und dann wird diese künftig kaiserliche Flotte für Sicherheit auf den Seewegen von und nach Chalkis sorgen können. Die Kaiserin Kafrya von Erendyra (aka Schwester Mandelblüte) Die Kaiserin bedankt sich für die zahlreichen Angebote nicht nur der ursprünglich anregenden Druiden aus dem Wald von Mannar, sondern auch der Ratsmitglieder aus den verschiedensten Reichen. An Rimjin n'Jalkhan gerichtet äussert sie den Wunsch, dass auch Borgon Dyl, wiewohl formal nicht Mitglied des Kaiserreiches Karcanon, einige Pflanzen und Setzlinge spenden möge, Pflanzen aus dem Tal der Deye, Bäume aus dem Umfeld des Heiligtums der Keiiris und aus dem Borgomyl-Wald sowie Setzlinge aus dem geheimnisvollen Wald von Nicarra auf Orgareena wären eine grosse Bereicherung für den geplanten Bannwald. An Cassius Livius gerichtet stellt die Kaiserin die Frage nach seinem Rat, welchen Beitrag die kaiserliche Flotte der Zweiten Lichtliga aus Bakanasan bei der Sicherung der Seewege nach und von Chalkis leisten könnte. Besonders interessiert sie, ob der erfahrene Recke meint, bis zur Ankunft der Elfenflotte den direkten Weg zwischen Chalkis und dem Dondraheiligtum auf Rhemis von Flotten der finsteren Aeri und Angriffen der finsteren Wergols freihalten zu können. Besondere Sorge äusserte Kaiserin Kafrya darüber, dass neben der Thumgal gegenüber gelegenen Insel Devur auch die Chalkis gegenüber gelegene Arah derzeit von Aerinn besetzt sei. Sollte das zum Kaiserreich Karcanon gehörige Königreich Antharlan nicht in der Lage sein, diese beiden Inseln zurück zu eroebern, fragte sie? Und falls Antharlan dazu ausserstande wäre, könnte dies nicht, fragte sie in die Runde und vor allem den kaiserlichen Berater Phaedron Dhuras, etwas sein, womit sich die Purpurne Bruderschaft des Achaios Chorax gewinnbringender beschäftigen könnte als mit dem Lösegeld für Silurische Kapitäne? (Empörung der anwesenden Antharlaner war die Folge dieser rhetorischen Fragen) Hugh Palimeda (für Phialeia) und Dog Adams (für Lapathien) Ansonsten haben die Vertreter Lapathiens und Phialeias im Kaiserlichen Rat angeregt, dass wie Borgon Dyl auch Bagunda einen Vertreter mit Beobachterstatus im Kaiserlichen Rat zu Chalkis (und damit einen Botschafter in der Kaiserstadt) haben sollte. Rimjin n'Jalkhan, Beobachterin für die Deye von Borgon-Dyl Wir wundern uns schon ein wenig, wie die elfische Flotte innerhalb von 21 Monden Chalkis erreichen soll, wenn es der Flotte Borgon-Dyls in der doppelten Zeit noch nicht einmal gelungen war, über Ataris hinauszukommen. Vielleicht verfügt Taron Don Umn über bessere Seekarten. In diesem Falle wäre es der Kooperation von Borgon-Dyl mit dem Kaiserreich vielleicht dienlich, Kopien dieser Karten einsehen zu können. Zwar ist im Moment unsere Flotte durch den Angriff Xnums auf unsere Küsten gebunden, doch wird nach der Erledigung dieser Bedrohung der ursprüngliche Kurs ins Grüne Meer wieder aufgenommen. Für den Bannwald stellen wir gern Setzlinge aus dem Borgomyl-Wald und auch dem Keiiris-Hain im TAl der Deye zur Verfügung, gerne auch von Orgareena und aus dem Hochlandwald des Sheroanide. Falls Lydon in den nächsten Monden nicht fällt, stünde zumindest auch noch ein sicherer Transportweg über Land zur Verfügung. Andernfalls müsste das kostbare Gut den nurmehr wenig sicheren Seewegen anvertraut werden. Die Geschichte von Karcanon Die Geschichte von Karcanon ist in eine Reihe anderer Artikel ausgelagert worden. Die aktuelle Zeitgeschichte von Karcanon findet sich in den aktuellen Boten von Karcanon: *Karcanon *Karcanon - Vorgeschichte *Karcanon - Geschichte ab 400 *Karcanon - Geschichte ab 403 *Karcanon - Geschichte ab 411 *Karcanon - Geschichte ab 412 *Karcanon 419 5-6 *Karcanon 419 7 *Karcanon im Jahr der Stille 424 *Karcanon im Jahr von Adler und Sturm 425-426 (Bote 61) *Karcanon im Jahr des Gedächtnisses 427 (Bote von Karcanon 62, WB61) *Karcanon vom Jahr des Gedächtnisses zum Jahr der Puppen 428 (Bote von Karcanon 63) *Karcanon vom Jahr der Puppen zum Jahr der Samen 429 (Weltbote WB62) *Karcanon vom Jahr der Samen zum Jahr der Alpträume 430 (Weltbote WB63) *Karcanon vom Jijar zum Tewet im Jahr der Alpträume 430 (Bote von Karcanon 64) *Karcanon vom Ende 430 bis Anfang 431 (Weltbote WB64) *Karcanon im Jahr der Blüten 431 (Bote von Karcanon 65) und WB65